KanoKido Week 2016!
by The Deceiving Maiden
Summary: WE ARE BACK! Collection of oneshots and drabbles dedicated to KanoKido Week 2016 on Tumblr! Collab work with keysamoguri on Tumblr, who does the fanart, while I do the writing! Day 7: AU/CrossOver - Kido was just a dagger. No on wanted a tiny weapon like her. They all made fun of her, and she was sure this guy Kano was too. But when a kishin egg attacked them, she must trust him.
1. Day 1: Kano's Birthday

**Deceiver: HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO! KANO! KIDO! WEEK! 2016!**

 **And what a great day it is to start the week on Kano"s birthday (even though it was supposed to be for Day 7). Again I am working kerysamoguri with, where she will be doing the art while I write. Let's have fun! Shall we?**

 **…** **Oh, and yeah. This is her idea when I asked her what she wanted for KanoKido Week ahahaha (o/ / w / /o)**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 1: Kano's Birthday**

~.~.~.~.~

It was a quiet night, so quiet that it was peaceful. Kano was finding refuge here on his nightly walks without the usual bustling sounds the city provided the night, yet he felt lonely. Especially when no one greeted him on his special day.

Checking his phone again, he gave a sigh. "Some birthday this is," he grumbled, deciding to just go home; being out here and being back in the base would make no difference anyway. Usually the gang would throw a party on someone's birthday, but tonight no one said a word. Momo had a busy schedule today as the excuse, Shintaro was just being a shut in (with Ene tormenting him), Seto had work all day and night and Mary wanted to spend time with him. Hibiya and Konoha had to go back to Hiyori's relative's home for some business. And Kido…

He started to sulk. "And Kido didn't even wish me a happy birthday." He hoped for that the most from her, but nothing happened. Giving up, he started to head home, deciding to just put on a happy face but resent the gang for the rest of his life. After all, they care so much about him.

The only hope he had was for at least Kido to be in the living room, waiting for him. But so much for that though. His hope diminished when he saw all the lights were off in the base. The couch where Kido always sat and waited was empty, making his heart ache. Resolving to just brush this aside as much as he could, he headed to his room, trying to be as quiet as possible as he opened the door and turn on the lights–

"What the-!?"

Kido was lying on his bed, a bright blush on her face as she laid there in a seductive pose. Her only attire was a new pair of sexy black lingerie, which was barely covering up the important parts of her body. It didn't help with how the chocolate sauce was dribbling off her body and onto his bed, and that was when Kano noticed she was also decorated with cream and strawberries on top.

"H-Happy birthday, Shuuya…" Kido stuttered out, trying very hard to not squirm. Kano was staring at the sight, his pants becoming tighter. Oh God, he never seen her so…

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she snapped from impatience. "Come and eat me."

That did it. Kano started to strip at the speed of light before he pounced at her. "ITADAKIMASU!"

And Kido screamed in surprised, for she couldn't do anything as he started to devour her everything.

~.~.~.~.~

"The gang said since most of them were busy today, they decided to celebrate tomorrow." Kido said as she turned off the taps, leaning back against Kano's chest as they both got a good soak in the bathtub. After a nice long shower to cleanse away the sticky fluids all over their body, they deserved a good soak. The warm water surrounding them was a different bliss from what they just experienced. "But knowing you would be upset, I decided to surprise you myself."

He gave a nod in understanding. "Do they know what you planned?"

A splash to his face before Kido replied. "No, they didn't. And don't you dare tell them what I did for your birthday."

"Of course not!" Kano grinned as he cuddled her again more closely. "I mean, this present is something I want to keep to myself."

"Good," she huffed as she turned away. Seeing her a bit pouty from that one comment (and how submissive she was just then), Kano decided wiping a wet towel over her body.

"Ah…" Kido sighed in bliss, closing her eyes as she lulled her head back onto his shoulder. A small peck to her cheek made her open her eyes again, and she saw Kano smiling.

"Thank you, Tsubomi. Best present ever."

She smiled back, her hand coming up to touch his face. "Glad you liked it."

There was another kiss. This time on the lips and much gentler compared to the earlier ones. Pulling back, they admired each other more. "I love you…"

"I love you too."

Giving a small giggle, Kano huggled her close again. Kido gave a small laugh at his affection, her hands clinging onto the arms wrapped around her. "And…"

There was a pause. "And?"

"Next time you can eat me up on your birthday."

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: Dirtier version is published seperatedly.**

 **AGAIN! IT WAS KEYSAMOGURI'S FAULT FOR SUGGESTING THIS TO BE KANO'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT. And here's the art:  
**

 **keysa-does-art . tumblr . (c)(o)(m) / post / 144141743428**


	2. Day 2: Marriage

**Deceiver: This one is a sequel to my KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles – Chapter 46: Never thought it would happen like this. AKA: The oneshot inspired from Kano and Kido married in the anthology. Where they did a diddly do after a fight of the moment ;)**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 2: Marriage**

~.~.~.~.~

It was hard to believe. After everything they had been through, and how much of a liar he was, Kido was right here, snuggled up against him on a lazy afternoon. At first she wanted to get back to her chores, but the blond wouldn't let her. Not when they had their wedding plans to make.

Well…it was more on Kano making them.

"Where should we hold the wedding?" he mused, humming a happy tune. Kido was ignoring him while playing with his hands. "A church is too traditional, so maybe somewhere else? A hotel sounds expensive though…maybe in a garden or the forest? Ah, but that theme is more for Seto and Mary…"

"Kano…" Kido's words cut off his words. Looking down, he saw her glancing up at him. "You're talking like as if we're getting married next month…or in a week."

"No. I want to get married as soon as possible!" Kano said with a proud grin on his face, which earned him a pinch on the cheek. "Heeeeeeeey…"

"It's not just the venue you have to worry about," Kido stated, her words were just as firm as her pinch. "There's hiring those who will help set up the decorations, the flowers, a make-up artist and caterers for both the wedding _and_ reception, also deciding on what to wear…and maybe we have to decide on the theme of the wedding too but that's too complicated to be decided at once. Oh, and the date of our wedding has to be looked over as well to see when it is an ideal day for a wedding is and…" she was interrupted by a snort and a snicker. "Oi! What's so funny?"

"You're more into this than I thought."

Those words effectively painted Kido's face bright red. "Shut up…"

"But that's good though!" Kano tried to sound thoughtful when she turned away with a pout. "It shows how much you want this too."

Of course, that earned him another pinch. This time his arm. "Even if I sound like I am eager for our…our… _wedding_ ," Kido tried very hard to will her blush away, "there is no way we can make a perfect wedding without notice!" A hand was on her belly. "It's not possible…"

There was an uneasy pause after her words. And slowly, Kido felt Kano's hands on top of hers, giving it a light squeeze. "But don't you want a beautiful wedding before our baby arrives? And wear a beautiful wedding dress without your belly showing?"

She pushed his hands away so then she could roll over and look him in the eyes. "I do," she admitted, "but it's just not possible. But…"

"But?" Kano tilted his head to the side.

"But I _still_ want us to get married, Kano. But it is not possible to make it perfect before I _might_ ," she emphasised on that, "start showing." She fidgeted a little. "And even if we get checked now, it will still be too late. So…" she took a deep breath, "I think I rather have us sign a marriage certificate and get it over and done with."

"What!? No!" Kano sat up in his seat. "How can you give up everything on the wedding and just settle for us signing a piece of paper!?"

"Because we can't make it!" Kido's voice was wavering and desperate. "Kano, if I _am_ pregnant after last night, there's no way we can make our wedding all grand like we wanted before the baby comes! I don't want them to be born when we're not even married yet!"

"B-But…just signing!?" Kano gave a whine. "I want a beautiful wedding with you!"

"There's no time." Kido repeated. "And…I don't really want the gang to know how we got together…" she muttered those last words to herself but Kano heard. "We'll have to do it in secret too…"

"And not let Seto and nee-chan know?!" They both knew those two would be mortified and upset if they weren't informed.

Kido gave a sigh. "As horrible as it sounds, yes, they mustn't know."

Kano gave a grouchy pout, huddling against the corner of the couch while crossing his arms. Kido frowned at his behaviour, before crawling over and poking at his puffy cheek. "Look, how about this? After we get our marriage certificate signed, and after we both know if I'm pregnant or not, we'll let the gang know and hold a wedding reception together. With everything we wanted."

"Just the reception?" Kano looked over at her. "Will you be in a wedding dress still?"

She nodded. "I will. And we can ask Seto to pretend to be the priest if you want?"

That brought a smile to Kano's face. "You mean like how we played pretend? And Seto and nee-chan hosted our wedding when we were little?"

"Something like that," Kido was happy to see Kano liking this idea at least. "But Mary can be the flower girl while Kisaragi be the bridesmaid. Hibiya can be the ring bearer…Takane and Haruka can record the wedding…now Shintaro…"

"Do we have to invite him?" There was a glare from Kido. "Kidding, kidding. But really, I see him with no roles in our reception."

"He can provide the music if he wants." Kido huffed, starting to settle back into Kano and let him wrap his arms around her. "But…please understand…I just don't want the baby born when we're not married yet…you know how I feel about this…"

"I do…" Because thinking about it now, Kano felt like this could make their child repeat their childhood. "Alright, we'll just sign the certificate."

Kido smiled at him. "Thanks."

His response to that was kissing her lips in a sweet, gentle manner. "Anything for you. Because I love you."

She didn't expect him to say that. "I…I love you too…" she said this in a soft whisper. But since he heard it, he started nuzzling her closely, cooing her name out in glee.

"Tsubomiiiiiiiiii…"

She gave a laugh. "Oi, already using my first name?"

"Of course! You'll be Kano Tsubomi soon! So might as well start calling you by your first name."

The idea of her name changing to his made her blush hard again. "Dammit, Shuuya!"

"Heeeeey, you're saying my name too! Oh and hey! Can we add the honey moon? I don't mind when but soon ow ow ow ow ah ha ha ha how cute, Tsubomi!"

Even though Kido was pinching him harder from being all flustered, Kano continued to laugh. He didn't care how much it hurt, because thinking about how Kido was going to be his and she loved him back was the happiest thing that could ever happen to him.

All they had to do was to make a happy family and it would be perfect.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Keysamoguri's fanart here:**

 **keysa-does-art . tumblr . (c)(o)(m) / post / 144193946768 / kanokido-week-2016-day-2-marriage-second-day**


	3. Day 3: Eye Abilities

**Deceiver: Not going to be happy start. And not proud of this tbh. EDIT: Grammar checked.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 3: Eye abilities**

~.~.~.~.~

Everything should be alright now.

After going through that intense summer and the gang survived by sheer dumb luck, she believed everything was back to normal. No more worrying about the stupid powers the snake gave them now the majority of them mastered them. No more fearing for their lives. No more secrets…

But…

Standing in her room, Kido stared at the girl stating back at her in the mirror, who was giving off a big smile as her red eyes glowed brightly. Everything in the mirror showed the leader how she truly wanted to feel in the past, yet this was not her at all. It was mockingly fake. The image made her feel sick as she grabbed at the closest hard thing – her phone? – to smash the offending reflection, but was stopped in her tracks by the knocks on the door.

"Kido! Kano's missing!"

Seto's distressed cry forced her drop everything before she headed towards the door. When her hand reached the door knob though, she looked back at her reflection in the mirror. The Kido in there was still smiling without worry, which made her more irritated than before she slapped herself. Only way to disperse the Deceiving Eye's ability for now.

Once out, Seto and Mary ran up to her, the tall teen waving Kano's phone in hand. "I tried calling him just then when I noticed he hadn't come home," he explained. "But he left his phone here and we have no idea where he went."

"Just calm down guys," Kido said, trying to not seem too worried _without_ the use of her new ability. "Have you looked all over?"

"Yes!" Both Seto and Mary practically cried, before the small girl added, "We checked every single room but there's no sign of Kano anywhere!"

"Alright," Kido gave a nod, trying to think. "How about this? Seto and Mary, you two look outside. I'll turn this place over for Kano one more time before I join you two with the gang if it comes down to it."

"But we looked all over already!"

"Better safe than sorry. Now go!" Not allowing any objections, Kido urged the two to leave, ignoring their reluctance until they left. Finally alone, Kido looked around the base. This was not something she wanted to wake up to, but nothing she could do now. Running her fingers through her hair before tying it up in a rush, she called out. "Oi, Kano! I know you're in here!"

There was no response, and it was uneasy. "Dammit, Kano, I can't find you like you can find me," she grumbled as she looked all over the place, one room at a time. No sign of him in the kitchen or in the living room, and she doubted he would hide in anyone's bedrooms but his own. If her theory was correct, Kano wouldn't be in the mood right now to play pranks. After all, all his secrets were pretty much exposed in that summer night (he always wanted to be alone lately and refused to see anyone), and if his power to deceive was gone, he should be hiding.

While she looked all over the place, she wondered how this happened and when? According to Kano and Ayano, the snakes should be stuck in their body and were only compatible with them due to their wishes…

 _No, wait._ Kido stopped for a second once outside Kano's room, remembering _one_ instance their snakes were gone for a few moments and how two wishes were pretty much similar. If she was right, that made it more likely for Kano to have her ability.

"Kano?" Kido pushed the door to Kano's room open. Same as usual: messy. Staring into the bedroom for a moment, she got an idea. Only way to trap him if he was here. Closing the door behind her, locking it, she began to clean up the place. Kano never minded her cleaning up, after all he had nothing else to hide from her in here.

Sorting out his dirty clothes and putting away his clean ones, Kido's feet kicked against something and she noticed a curled up person right beside her in the corner of the room.

"There you are." A sense of relief came over her as she squatted down to his level before reaching out her hand to him, but she was slapped away. Startled by the hostile action, her eyes went wide when she saw Kano's eyes – bright red from crying and using his ability, before he curled up again. "Oi…Kano-"

"Don't look at me," Kano's words were muffled against the sleeves present against his face. There was a long silence between them, but Kido decided to stay put and sat right in front of him. "Leave me alone."

"I'm not leaving you…" Kido murmured softly, watching him lift his head again, questioningly. Giving a sigh, she added, "C'mon, you're scaring Seto and Mary."

"I don't want anyone to see me," he grumbled, curling himself up tighter. Without warning, and before he could activate his Eyes again, Kido grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Do you really want to disappear forever?" She asked him at once. There was no answer but Kido wouldn't stop there. "After everything, do you still intend to hide yourself? Just because your Deceiving Eye is gone doesn't mean you can use my Concealing Eye like this!"

"But I can't face them anymore!" Kano snapped at her, trying to wrench her grip off him. Kido wouldn't relent, making Kano struggle and lifted his hand up to hit her, only to come short.

"Well? Are you going to hit me?"

Kido stared straight into his eyes, feeling her own starting to heat up and sting. She was sure her ability was on now, but Kido had no idea how to dispel them without hurting herself. Right now she was too busy confronting Kano, knowing he was seeing her putting on an expression that was different from how she really felt right now. And he seems to be disgusted.

Slowly, the hand that was going to strike her came down to his side. "I…I don't want to hit you…"

Kido gave a tired sigh, her grip on Kano loosen once she felt him going limp. She allowed him to lean on her, his head resting on her shoulder. He started to cling onto the back of her hoodie, his body trembling as he tried to at least hide his sobs. "I…I thought these stupid snake thing would finally be over…but instead I… _we_ have to go through not being able to control them again."

"That and you aren't used to hiding your scars without your Eyes," Kido commented, making Kano flinch. She brought her hand up to give herself a light pinch on the back of her hand, revealing how the tears that were streaming down her cheeks for him before he hugged him back. "C'mon, Kano, you can stop hiding yourself now…and believe me when I say this," she grumbled as she held him closer, "disappearing and having everybody ignoring you is the worst thing ever. You might want it, but being surrounded by so many people, yet not having them notice you – not being connected to you, is the worst type of loneliness you could ever want." Her hand came up to comb through his hair. "I know how that felt. And right now I can tell you don't want us to leave you alone…"

Starting to calm down, only giving out a few sniffles, Kano glanced at her. "And you…?" he tried asking. "What about you…with my Eyes…?"

Kido rolled her eyes while groaning. "I hated it in the past. I still hate it now."

He gave a nod. "I see…"

"The gang is going to think I'm weird when I start smiling for no apparent reasons," she added, which earned her a shaky laugh. "Hey! That's not funny!"

"Sorry…"

Giving a huff, she pulled back to look at him in the face. "Listen, as much as we're…not comfortable with these new abilities of ours…" Kido pointed to themselves, "I don't want to ask Mary to help us switch them back to normal. Not only will she feel bad, but I don't think she wants to rip those snakes out of us again." They both knew the reason, so no need for explaining the how and act surprise from all this. This was too much to handle already.

"Which makes me wonder," Kano started to wipe the tears off his face. "Why did our abilities…or our snakes, switch? According to what nee-chan found, the snakes are only compatible with certain hosts. Why would they suddenly change their host?"

There was a pause, and Kido decided to tell him. "Maybe because they're both similar?" she guessed. "Our original abilities and wishes were about hiding ourselves after all, just in different ways. And besides," she sat back a bit so her arms supported her weight behind her, "maybe I also wished to be someone else back then…while maybe you also wanted to disappear."

The suggestion threw Kano off. "Argh…"

"But then again, you loved your own mother too much to want to disappear from her," she ruffled his hair, making him shove her away with a pout. Smiling, she gave him a playful nudge. "Help me with how to use these damn Eyes of yours and I'll help you with everything I can, alright?" And she meant it. Not just with using her original ability, but also with being honest and free from the burden he always carried. Even though she wasn't very confident with the latter, at least she was able to find him just then.

"I don't want to hit you though."

"Then don't! All I want to learn is how to keep these stupid Eyes off!"

He gave a smile. And it was sincere. "Alright." Seeing him like this put Kido at ease. For she hadn't seen him like this for so long. "But we still have to tell Seto and Mary…and the gang really."

"We won't tell them the details though. We'll just pretend to be clueless on why this happened." Although Kido had doubts that Shintaro would buy it. Most likely he would make theories and tell Ayano; but she would take care of it when that came.

"Oh, is Leader starting to learn how to deceive?"

At that, Kido made a face. "What!? No way!"

"Nuh uh uh, sounds like you're becoming a deceiver now, my dear Kido ow ow ow ow ow!"

Well, old habits die hard. Letting go of Kano's arm, Kido huffed, "Remember I expect you to help me control these Eyes!"

"Yes yes, I know I know," the blond massaged his arm a bit, hissing in pain before he blinked. "Hey, this will be like in the past!"

She tilted her head to the side. "The past?"

"Yeah, I help you with controlling your abilities again!"

She gave it a thought. "Ah, true…except this time I helping you to stop hiding yourself."

There was a grin. "So we're helping each other?"

There was merely a shrug. "Seems like it."

Kano started to scoot closer to her, his face closer so then he could look at her deeply. "I guess you're stuck with me."

"Is there a problem with that?" Kido just got up, fixing her clothes up a bit to hide how uncomfortable she was with how close they were. Kano followed her lead, his eyes were still on her.

"No, I like that."

Stopping for a second, Kido turned back to him, about to ask what he meant until they heard the sound of the front door slamming open. Seto and Mary were back and started calling out to her, something about her taking too long and she was now not answering her phone. Forgetting what she was doing, she rushed out of the room to calm them down, with Kano close behind after he debated over hiding again or chasing after her. There was a grin on his face though as he watched Kido denying she was happy, claiming it was to do with her Eyes, confusing Seto and Mary greatly.

He was fine for now. Because Kido needed him and she wanted to help him too. They were going to be stuck together a bit longer it seemed. One worry off his list at least.

~.~.~.~.~

 **keysamoguri's fanart with thsi oneshot:** **keysa-does-art . tumblr . (c)(o)(m) / post / 144244322988 / kanokido-week-2016-day-3-eye-abilities-eh-this**


	4. Day 4: Cats

**Deceiver: FINALLY. I CAN INTRODUCE TWO NEW BABIES.**

 **PREPARE. FOR HIGH AMOUNT OF FLUFF.**

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 4: Cats**

~.~.~.~.~

Kido was waiting anxiously in the kitchen, checking the time once in a while before going back to making lunch. Kano was a bit late; when he left for the animal shelter where Seto worked, he promised to be back with their new family member within two hours. It's been three hours now. Where was he?

Right at that moment the door opened. "I'm home!"

"There you are!" Kido quickly dropped everything – turned off the running waters, shut off the stove and closed the pot with the lid, before she raced out of the kitchen to meet him. Kano was holding a cardboard box in his arms, grinning at her. "What took you so long? You promised you would come home in two hours!"

"Change of plans," she didn't miss the giddy tone in his voice before he walked passed her and went into the dinning room. "C'mon, let's meet them already!"

Kido stared after the blond for a moment, about to follow him but had to stop for a second. "'Them'?"

He looked back at her. "Well, c'mon! They're waiting to meet you!

With a shrug, and maybe an idea on what this was about, Kido followed and sat down with him on the table. Opening the box, Kano started to fish around inside, before turning to Kido. "Ready?"

She nodded, her heart racing. "Y-Yeah."

And with that, Kano lifted up a fluffy ginger furred kitty out of the box. "Tah-dah!"

"Oh!" Kido quickly got up and reached for the little thing, yet her hands were hesitant. "H-Hello…"

"Meow!" Kano placed the kitten on the table, letting Kido admire him (she thought she headed him the kitten was a boy). At first, the small kitten looked around his new home, but quickly turned back to the box when he and Kido heard something crying in distress. The small kitten scrambled back to where he came from, pawing at the box as he meowed back for whoever was inside.

Kido was confused, and Kano just laughed. "Hold on, little buddy. She'll be out soon. And up you go!" and with that, he lifted another kitten out of the box and placed her with his friend. The green kitten with black tipped fur hurried up to her friend, letting him nuzzle her in comfort. And all Kido could do was gawk at them while the blond put away the box. She couldn't believe her eyes at all until Kano sat back next to her. "Well? What do you think?"

"Why are there two!?" Kido finally snapped back at him. "We only said one!"

"Yeah, but, the thing is…" Kano sheepishly gave her a grin, scratching the back of his head while watching the green kitten cower behind the ginger kitten. She looked a bit startled from Kido suddenly yelling. "Seto and I didn't want to separate them." Before Kido could object, he continued. "When I was supposed to pick up the ginger kitty only, but Seto then told me about how these two got together." They watched how the ginger kitten licked the green kitten's face because she was trembling. "The poor thing was bullied a lot by the other kittens before the ginger one arrived. They became close friends but were ignored by the other kittens." He turned his own kitty eyes towards Kido, giving her a pleading look. "Do you really want to separate these two after finally being together?"

She was used him using the kitties eyes, but it was not fair when there were _three_ kitty babies looking up at her like that. Her annoyed demeanour was easily crumbled when she couldn't look away, for they were too adorable. "No…I don't."

Grinning, Kano cheered and went to glomp her. "Leader is so nice!"

"Oh shush!" Kido shoved his face away and went back to admiring the little kittens instead. Now calmed down, the small green one looked around a bit with the ginger kitten's help. Smiling a little, she asked "What are their names?"

"Oh! You'll love this!" Kano got up and cleared his throat, "Their names are…Shuunya and Tsubomeow!"

Kido literally fell off her chair when Kano gave her the jazzy hands.

"What!?" Kido sat back up and slammed her hand on the table, scaring Tsubomeow again.

While Shuunya went to calm her down, Kano gave a pout. "Why not? Look," he pointed at the ginger kitty. "Our hair colour is almost the same, and he's a boy." He pointed to the green kitten. "Same hair colour as you, and she's a girl! It's perfect!"

"No it is not!" Kido's face was a bit red, from being angry at Kano thinking up this stupid name…and (unadmittedly) how cute this was.

"Eeeh? But they're named that now. Look," Kano took out two pieces of documented. "Signed and everything! See? They're our kittens named Shuunya and Tsubomeow. Our new adorable baby kitties."

Kido snatched the papers and read over them. No doubt about it, but Kano had signed the documents and their kittens were named that now. Small meows caught her attention and she looked down at Shuunya rolling around while Tsubomeow pawed him on the table. The sight was so cute to the point it easily washed away Kido's previous annoyance once again.

Grinning at the greenette adoring their new pets nonstop, Kano watched the kittens with her before reaching out to pet Tsubomeow. Startled by the touch, she jumped and ran behind her friend and meowed for help. Shuunya just wrapped his tail around her, nuzzling her a bit to calm her down. And all Kano did was grin.

"They are close," Kido commented after a moment. The blond glanced at her, the smile on his face even bigger as he nudged her a bit with his head.

"Like us?"

She huffed. "A bit…although their personality is a bit different." Tsubomeow was way too timid compared to how Kido acted in the past.

"But still just as cute."

The blush on Kido's face came back, ten times more red than before. "Shush!"

"Ouch!"

As Tsubomeow and Shuunya watched them, the green kitten's eyes glowed a bit. "Meow…!"

"Hm?" Shuunya looked back at her. "What is it, meow?"

Tsubomeow straightened up a bit, admiring the female human's attack at the male just then. "She's so cool…"

"Really?" He tilted his head, wincing a bit when the blond human toppled over and begged for mercy. "I don't know, but I feel sorry for the guy."

They watched the humans a bit more, they weren't really fighting now, more like bickering (it's one sided really). Tilting his head though, Shuunya turned back to Tsubomeow. "But they don't' seem so bad, right?"

"Hmm…" she gave a hum. "I guess…"

He playfully nudged her. "Hey, c'mon! We have a home and names now! So it will be alright, Tsubomeow!"

"Eep…!" Before she could do anything, Shuunya playfully attacked her and gave her a glomp by resting on Tsubomeow's belly. "S-Shuunya!"

"Yay! You said my name!"

"That's not it! Get off me!"

"Noooo!"

Looking back at the kittens, Kano and Kido forgot what they were doing and admired their kittens again. And this was going to happen _a lot_. Because they were too adorable.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: To see what the kitties look like, why not check out keysa's art on them?**

 **keysa-does-art . tumblr . (c)(o)(m) / post / 144290920043 / kanokido-week-2016-day-4-cats-its-fluff-time**


	5. Day 5: Fears

**Deceiver: Is it just me or am I writing a lot of sad things during post-STR for KanoKido Week?**

 **EDIT: It has came to my attention Reviews are broken. Meaning everything you guys wrote in the Reviews and set to me might not be showing up at all. I have 4 reviews sent to me but I should have 7 right now.**

 **If anyone appreciated my writing and I don't know it. Thank you so much. Your words always make me happy but I wish FF don't screw this over!**

~.~.~.~.~

Just because they were able to escape the endless summer didn't mean they got to live happily ever after. They didn't get to save everyone stuck in the Daze and Mary was going to lose her friends one day. It was inevitable that they were going to die someday and earlier than them.

That and just because everything was over now didn't mean the facts they 'died' in the past Routes weren't erased.

After finally putting an end to the Snake of Clearing Eyes plans, the memories he stole from everyone started to gradually return. It came in bits and pieces, mostly causing them to get mixed up on what happened 'here' and the 'then'. But what really got them was the memories of their deaths, which could cause them to get into panic attacks.

The first victim was Mary, who just started screaming in horror one night and waking everyone in the base up. While the gang present tried to calm her down and make sense of what was going on, Seto had no choice but to use his ability to understand her, forcing him to recall one of his past deaths which occurred in front of Mary.

A lot of comforts and small promises were needed to calm the two down, but Seto helped ease Mary's fears despite being utterly disturbed himself. Back then they dismissed as just a nightmare, but boy were they wrong, because eventually everyone went through the same thing.

These memories always came back in two different ways. Sometimes it came out of nowhere, or when they were doing something similar and caused them to have déjà vu. And recalling deaths that were triggered by whatever they were doing was the least pleasant.

Everyone was unlucky but Shintaro, who had remembered everything to begin with and wasn't fazed when he recalled them out of nowhere. He was sort of numbed from it, but had become more understanding because of it. At least he was helping the gang through hard times, he was even looking through some psychological books for reference, much to Momo' and his mum's surprise.

Almost the entire gang would contact him for help, where he would give some advice or pull out some better past memories to ease their terror.

Almost everyone. One being Kano.

Not because he hated the hikiNEET's guts, but because he wouldn't let anyone see him have a break down. He was used to hiding his fears, and he was not going to let anyone see them. He didn't need comforts. As long as he put on his smiling mask, everyone would think he was fine.

He was fine. Yes, he was.

~.~.~.~.~

 **Day 5: Fears**

~.~.~.~.~

It was awfully late, with Kano checking his phone for the thousandth time due to boredom. He was grumbling at the time and the zero notifications shown before he put his device away. It was not like Kido to be late during grocery shopping, she was always on time. He was getting hungry too, but too bad Seto and Mary moved out. Just both him and Kido alone…in the base.

Kano could not only believe they made it pass that summer, and was now officially with Kido as well. The thought made him giddy, rolling around a bit on the couch. Something he always thought was impossible had happened and he felt like he was in total bliss. Like nothing could ruin it.

"Hurry up and come home already…" he mumbled as he wrote a quick text to her on Line. He waited for a reply, but none came. In fact, she didn't even check his message. He sent a few sad kitty stickers to her, but there wasn't even an irritated 'Shut up, Kano'. Pouting, he sat up, ready to call her before it happened again.

Something about this was similar to one of the past Routes. He was starving back then, whining for Kido to come home before he got chased out by Mary and her invading questions. He tried to call the greenette a few times but she wouldn't answer, making him wonder what was wrong. He had walked around the city, searching for her but ran into Konoha, Momo and Ene instead. Before they could even exchange a few words, they found Kido, who was…

"No…no no no no…" he started to laugh, taking shaky deep breaths to calm down. There was no way it could happen again. As if! They were happy together now. But the image of Kido's dead body, covered in her blood, refused to go away. Without thinking twice, he got up, grabbed his hoodie and boots before heading out.

~.~.~.~.~

The longer he couldn't find Kido, the more Kano panicked. It also didn't help when he realised he had to pass the place Kido 'died' in order to get to the supermarket. Despite having his heart pounding hard against his rib cage, his hands were all sweaty and the panic wouldn't cease for even a second. Kano willed himself to put on a face that told the public he was fine, nothing to worry about.

But of course, he was not fine. And if anything _was_ wrong, it could set him off.

Finally he rounded the corner and was near the alley where he and the others found Kido in the past Route. There was a crowd gathered around the area, effectively blocking the street as they all tried to get a glimpse on what looked like a car crash. There were paramedics rushing into the scene with the authorities, and the sound of sirens ringing while a newswoman reported on what happened. The sight made Kano's mind go blank as he heard there was a freak accident where a car crashed into an unlucky victim. A female adolescent…

His feet didn't obey him as Kano got closer to the scene. He wordless asked for people to move, shoving them away when they wouldn't budge. He kept on praying that this was not Kido. There was no way this could be her and that this was all just a coincidence. They were fine, nothing was going to harm them ever again and this was just a big freak out.

When he caught the scent of raw blood, Kano saw a bloody hand sticking out under a white plastic sheet, and he saw the colour of the sleeve.

It was purple.

"Poor girl just left the supermarket it seems," one of the policemen said as he and his crew continued to gather data on the crime scene. Kano stared wordless at the hand, his head shaking as his Eyes couldn't hide away his true feelings any longer.

"No….no no no _no no no_ _ **no no no no**_!" Kano started to tear away the yellow tapes in front of him, fighting against the policemen when they tried to keep him back. He heard nothing, all he could comprehend was him screaming and reaching out for the dead girl lying before him. His eyes saw nothing but the body resembling Kido's back in the past. The newswoman just ran over to ask him questions, about his relation to the victim and how did he felt before she was dragged away by other policemen.

Because Kido was dead.

"Kano?"

Hearing his name called out made him stop at once. Looking back, his body began to tear away from the police before he tackled the real Kido, hugging her closely.

"What the-" the greenette was surprised by the assault, almost dropping her groceries and falling back onto the ground. When the authorities came over to question them, Kido answered them in a calm manner, insisting they were fine and this was just a misunderstanding. After excusing herself and Kano, she tried to pave a way through the crowd while trying to pry Kano off her at the same time. Halfway through it, she decided to give up on the latter. The poor blond was trembling and was mumbling nonstop.

"Oi, Kano. C'mon, it's alright now," Kido finally said once they stopped at a good place to talk. There were people trying to videotape them and ask questions, but she used her ability to get them to back off. However, Kano wouldn't let go, he was still in complete shock and trembling from it. At this point, Kido felt her hoodie beginning to get soaked through by his tears, so she sighed. "Kano…" Gently dropping her groceries to the ground, she forced him to look up at her. His eyes were red, but not from his ability. He was a complete mess. "Snap out of it, would you? I'm not dead."

"B-But you were…" Kano mumbled, his hold on Kido tightened a bit. She was confused by his words, but it slowly dawned to her on what he was talking about.

"Oh…" Fishing for her handkerchief in her pocket, she began to wipe away his tear stained face. "Well, I'm okay now. See? I'm right here." He didn't answer. "Kano, look at me," she made him look her in the eyes. "I'm okay. I'm right here."

He gave a small hiccup. "You're…okay…"

"That's right, just keep repeating that until we get back to the base, got it?" With that she picked up her groceries again. Kano's hold on her was still tight, and it took a bit more convincing for him to let go. Instead, they settled on holding hands while the blond helped her carry half her things on the way home.

Kido kept on making Kano repeat her words like a mantra; it was the only way for him to gain a shard of his composure back, but it was better than nothing.

Once they were back at the base, they dropped everything on the coffee table. Kano was scared that Kido would make him let go of her, but instead she dragged him to his room, much to his surprise. Once inside, they both sat on his bed and Kano tackled her into a hug before she could say anything.

"Oi…" Kido could feel him trembling again. Giving out a sigh, she placed her arms around him. "I'm not dead, Kano."

"But you were…"

"That was-"

"I thought I lost you again…" he whimpered at the memory. Really, Kido never saw him freak out like this from regaining their past memories, because he always kept them to himself.

"What…happened to me?" she tried asking, one hand caressing his back to soothe him and the other ran through Kano's hair. "Tell me?"

Her words gradually made Kano open up. Good. "In that alley…I…and the others…found you…dead…" he started murmured softly. "I could still smell it."

She glanced at him. "Smell what?"

"Your blood."

Well, Kido now knew why this episode made Kano so uneasy. Giving out another sigh, she asked, "Where?"

"From all the times I lost you…back then…"

"No…" she rolled him over so then he was lying next to her. Taking one of his hands, she repeated her question more clearly. "Where was I hurt?"

Kano blinked at her for a moment, before slowly moving their linked hands to her stomach. Seeing this, Kido lifted her hoodie up a little, making their hands touch the skin of her belly. "Here?"

He gave a nod.

"Am I hurt here now though?"

There was a brief silence at first, and Kano shook his head. With that, Kido moved their hands up to where her beating heart was. "Am I alive now?" She asked when she pressed his hand firmly over her chest.

He gave a nod. "Yes, you are…"

"Am I here still?"

Another nod. "Yes…"

Thinking that was enough, she pulled his hand away, but kept her hand linked to his. "It was sad though…wasn't it…?" she asked him. "Recalling all those time we…" she couldn't finish.

Kano pressed his face against the crook of her neck. "It was…" he sniffled.

"But now – in this time, it never happened," she tried to comfort him by gently brushing through his hair again. "I'm still here despite everything."

Kano fidgeted in her arms a bit. "How…"

"Hmm?"

"How…can you act so calm?" he asked. "I know you remember them too, Kido. You even become distressed from them once in a while, but not enough for you to talk to Shintaro-kun about it." He looked up at her. "But…how can you act so calm after all this? I can't take it after this."

She didn't say anything, but Kano didn't push her. Instead though, the greenette pulled him in closer.

"Yeah, I do get those moments," she said quietly, her eyes downcast from recalling her own experiences. "But you guys…especially you, you're always with me. Like I am with you right now." She brushed his bangs aside. "Whenever I recall them, I know that at least someone would be here anyway to comfort me, even if I looked uncool then."

"But…" Kano tilted his head. "What if none of us were here? Like when you're home alone…" It was just him and Kido now.

Her answer was her rolling her eyes. "Not going to happen. You always end up sticking to me anyway."

There was a slightly amused laugh. "That's true…"

"And you'd find ways to cheer me back up."

"Do I? Really?" He smiled a little at that.

Seeing him like this now, Kido looked away slightly. "Ah…yes. Yes you do."

"All I want is to see you smile…"

Hearing enough, Kido let go of him. "Well then! You sound better now so…!" She pulled her hood up to hide her blush as she got up, only to be pulled back down onto the bed. "Hey…"

Kano snuggled up to her. "Don't go away now…"

"You…" Despite being irritated by him being so clingy, Kido decided to drop it. Kano needed this. He needed her. Rolling back over to face him, she went back to hugging him too "Tell me when."

"Never."

"Dinner will be later," she warned.

"Don't care…"

"It's your favourite?"

Kano just shook his head. "Sorry, Kido. But…" He nuzzled up to her. "Right now, I just really, really want you right now."

There was a sigh, and he felt Kido pressed her face against the top of her head. "I said take your time, didn't I? We'll eat later."

He gave a smile. "Alright, leader." And with that, Kano started to feel content, happy to be with Kido, and for her to comfort him.

Letting her see him like this…wasn't so bad, he guessed.


	6. Day 6: Future

**Deceiver: This has** ** _babies_** **! But why the sads in the beginning AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **Day 6: Future**

~.~.~.~.~

They were not prepared for this.

Despite having Mika earlier, Kano and Kido thought having their second child would be the same as before. However, they didn't expect to have a premature labor. The thought of their second child experiencing complications and it might affect their health caused Kido to stress, especially after labor when her baby was taken away right at once.

Three years old Mika was crying when she missed the chance to see her younger sibling, not liking how she just knew the baby was her baby brother and couldn't come home for another month or two. 'He's born now! Why not come home with us!?'

To pacify her, they decided to let her name him at least. Ayame. Matching the irises Mika bought for Kido when she was admitted into the hospital. At first Kido didn't like the idea of her child named after a flower (Kano did that last time with Mika), but seeing her little girl's lips trembling from her mummy not liking the name, she accepted.

Anything for her little girl and keep the family happy afterall.

~.~.~.~.~

"We really get to see mummy and baby brother? Really!?" Mika was skipping in glee while holding Kano's hand. She had been begging to see them, but sadly, visiting hours didn't fit into Kano's schedule too well. He had to look after his daughter while juggling work because Kido was still hospitalised. His job was a crappy one for not understanding he needed to be with his family…he really needed to look for a new one which paid well while supporting his family at the same time.

Smiling at the joy on her face, Kano nodded. "Yeah, they will be happy to see us."

"Yay!" Mika started to run up towards the entrance now that it was in sight, making her drag her dad behind her. "Come on, daddy! Faster!"

"Slow down, princess! You will trip!"

But that fell on deaf ears, because Mika was too excited. Running passed the nurses, doctors and patients (Kano was apologising for how rowdy her daughter was being), they made it to the elevator. Once inside, Kano let Mika press the button to where Kido was. And when they arrived at the room, Mika ran straight for her.

"Mummy!" She quickly jumped onto the bed and tackled her into a hug. Kido giggled at her energetic little girl, hugging her back.

"Hey, sweetie," she gave her a kiss on the top of the head, before turning to her husband once he was closer. "Hi, Shuuya."

Kano leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the lips, ignoring Mika's giggles. "Hello, love. Feeling alright?"

"Lonely," she sighed, but she smiled. "But you're here now. And our son too."

"Where is he?" Mika started bouncing on her bed, looking around. "I want to see him!"

"They said they would bring him over," Kido glanced at the time on her phone, which was placed on the nightstand beside her bed. "Any minute now."

Picking up his bouncy baby girl, Kano made her sit down on the bed. "Now, Mika. Mummy is still resting after carrying Ayame for so long. So no more jumping on the bed."

"Oops…" she gave a sad frown. "Sorry daddy. Sorry mummy."

"It's alright." At that moment, a nurse came in, pushing an incubator with Ayame inside. She parked the device next to the bed, and Mika stood back up before running towards it.

"Ayame?" She asked innocently. The nurse just smiled as she started to gently remove the tubes and wires attached to the baby.

"Yes, just wait until I dress him up nicely, little lady." The tiny baby, not liking to be disturbed, started crying. Kido instinctively sat up, wanting to hold her son, but he was not ready quite yet. After removing everything and lifting the baby up, the nurse got a fluffy blanket to wrap him in, all snug to insure he was warm.

"And here you are, Kano-san." She handed the squirming little baby to Kido, who took him at once. Ayame was still crying, but when he felt his mother holding him, he gave quit sniffles before snuggling up to her for the motherly warmth.

Collective sounds of 'Aaaaaw's were heard as they all admired the tiny baby boy. "Looks like he already loves his mama."

Kido gave a fond smile, gently brushing aside small wisps of dirty blond hair aside. "And I already love him too," she gave Ayame a small kiss on the head, earning a small coo from him.

Excusing herself, the nurse began to leave. Not before Kano caught her though.

"Do you see that!? Oh, my god!" He started to pace around the room, completely eccentric over his son here. "That's my son! Mine and Tsubomi's son! And our baby boy is so _tiny_!" He started ranting at the nurse, his face literally glowing from delight. "Have you seen my baby!? He's so tiny! So, so tiny and he looks just like me! Me! Like his daddy! Oh my God a little tiny miniature me! And he's my son! Doesn't he-"

"Shut up, Shuuya." Kido said calmly, still adoring the little boy in her arms. Everyone ceased on making any sounds, and the nurse took this chance to leave in case Kano got the chance to rant again.

"B-But Tsubomiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Kano came over to her with a whine. "Look at him though! He is so tiny! And cute! And he's a little _me!_ "

"Yes yes, a little you," Kido didn't even turn to him, rocking Ayame a little. Mika had crawled over for a closer look, her smile growing bigger by the second.

"Baby brother!" Mika squealed, surprising her parents. Before they could do anything, she started poking his cheek. "Oooh! His face is so squishy!"

"M-Mika…" From all the poking and yelling, Ayame was getting upset again. He was just going back to sleep but all these disturbance were too much. Before they could do anything, he started crying again.

"Aah!" Mika jumped back before Kido started rocking her son. Patting his back and hushing him, Kido murmured softly, "It's okay, baby. It's just your onee-chan being silly."

The small girl stared at her, then at her little brother. "I…I made him cry…" she murmured, guilt crawling onto her as she started crying herself. Sensing his little girl was becoming sad, he picked her up and bounced her around in his arms.

"Now now, it's okay. Don't cry," he whispered. But pretty soon the room was filled with the sound of crying babies. Glancing at each other, Kano and Kido could only shrug.

Wow, finally the whole family together and already it had gotten this noisy. This was going to be fun.


	7. Day 7: AU and CrossOver

**Deceiver: Final day! And I had fun this week ^^**

 **And this is…Ta-Duh! AU/CrossOver! Set in a Soul Eater Universe!**

 **This is due to Keysa loving the Soul Eater series (understatement, check out het blog on if you haven't looked properly) and I wrote one and a half shot on this. Enjoy!**

 **~.~.~.~.~**

 **Day 7: AU/** ** _CrossOver_**

~.~.~.~.~

"Alright, that's all for today. And class, remember the special announcement made by Shinigami earlier this morning," the teacher said in a low voice, almost unheard if the class wasn't quiet like now. "A kishin egg was spotted near the western districts in Death City. I don't want anyone playing hero here because one it is not set as a mission; and two: they're too strong for you. Now enjoy yourselves." He was about to leave, reaching into his pocket for a packet of cigarettes, but turned back abruptly. "Oh, and homework is on chapter ten to twelve. There's a test on that after the weekend."

A collection of sighs erupted in the class once the teacher left, finally able to unscrew himself now that he got to smoke and leave the classroom. After a moment the students began to gather into small groups or pairs, some talking about the missions they accepted while other's talked about hanging out – a quick study session or playing around were the main topic. Kido Tsubomi was putting away her things, ignoring the noisy classroom as she stuffed her earphones into her ears. At the corner of her eyes, she saw the biggest group was gathered around the seat next to her. All of the NOT girls who could turn into weapons were frolicking over to Kano Shuuya again today, asking if he had found a partner yet. And as annoying this was, Kido was glad they were holding him up to prevent him from asking her out…again.

Taking this chance, not stopping when the blond Meister called out to her, Kido left the classroom, wishing to return to the solitude in her run down apartment as soon as possible. It wasn't just because she was partnerless, but it was because she hated it here. Everyone always made fun of her weapon form, calling her a useless dagger compared to everyone else. She already had enough of that back at home in Japan so she didn't need it from here too. The teachers and Shinigami had reassured her that her talents would be appreciated one day, but she doubted it.

After all, what can an insignificant tiny dagger like her could do with people like them?

~.~.~.~.~

"Kiiiiiiido!"

The greenette stopped browsing through the aisles in the supermarket when she heard that annoyingly familiar voice. Quickly putting down whatever she held into the trolley, Kido attempted to speed away, only to be stopped.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!"

"What do you want, Kano?"

The blond Meister spun around to come face to face with her. "What do you think?" he grinned as he waved around a bag of small plastic knives in his hand, which made Kido roll her eyes.

"For the last time, I'm not interested in being your partner." And with that she sped passed him, making a sharp turn at a corner and headed straight towards the cash register.

Kano, however, wasn't going to give up. "C'mon! I'm serious!"

"I heard that one."

"No, really," he stopped her once he was in front of her, his hands stopping the trolley effectively. "Just listen. I don't want anyone else to be my partner but you! You're perfect!"

"Say that to every other girl who wants to be with you," Kido brushed him off by yanking the trolley away before making a swerve pass him.

Of course he wouldn't stop there. "Kido, I'm being honest here," he followed her closely as they lined up together. "Those girls are nice and are useful depending on who wields them, but _none of them_ suits how I fight!" He turned his head to her, trying to make eye contact. "A dagger is so much more useful to me than using huge clunky swords and boring bow and arrows! I fight out front and use my agility! And you know that, don't you?"

She gave it a thought for a moment, all the way until it was her turn to be served. "Well, it is true I notice how you fight whenever we have practice runs." She remembered how the girls always paired up to him at once whenever given the chance, and his skills were amazing. The teachers and Shinigami all encouraged him to pick a partner already, but he always put it off, stating he found no Weapon he liked.

"Then-"

"But the answer is still no." She took her change once the casher was done before she picked up her groceries. "You never used me, but you have seen how everyone else fought whenever they tried to partner with me. I rather stay as a NOT student than to be made fun of more by others, including you."

Without letting him have a chance to say another word, Kido turned around and left. Kano tried to give chase, but was stopped when the casher said he still needed to pay for the bag of plastic knives he took. Kido quickly made her way back home, but he could still hear Kano calling out for her.

"How would you know if you don't give me a chance to wield you!?"

~.~.~.~.~

The neighbourhood where Kido lived was always noisy. And not the good kind. Due to lack of family support, Kido was currently living in a rundown apartment in the western district. It was not safe here, but it was the cheapest she could afford while juggling being a student at DWMA and working part time for the rent.

And of course, with the kishin egg still on the loose, it was even more unsafe here. Flipping through the channels during her day off on a Sunday night, Kido winced at the breaking news of a resident here killed by the highly wanted kishin egg. It just happened a few blocks away from here, and just by listening to the news anchor she got the idea how dangerous he really was.

"Shinigami had ordered all residents in and around the western district area to stay indoors after sun down. Any sighting or clues of the kishin egg can be reported by contacting the DWMA hotline. The current reports from several witnesses stated the kishin egg resembles a giant black snake with yellow eyes-"

The power went out just then and plunged Kido into darkness, startling her. "Dammit, not again!"

Footsteps were heard outside, along with some yelling. Kido took this as the whole building was in the same situation. Standing up and slowly making her way through the dark room, she tried to locate her phone. She remembered she left them on her desk next to her bed. This apartment was small, only one room containing a kitchen counter with the stove, her bed, a desk, a couch and a television. The bathroom was next to the front door but she wasn't heading there. Wandering around in the dark, Kido thought about how strange it was strange that there were no lights from outside her widow. Kido knew there was a streetlamp closeby because she always had to pull up the curtains in order to get a decent sleep. Yet, nothing…

And was it just her or was the footsteps outside her door started to quiet down?

Finally finding her phone, Kido turned on the flashlight before heading to the front door. She slipped on her shoes, her free hand reaching for the doorknob before turning it, and a strong sent hit her when she opened the door just a little bit.

 _Blood…?_

A chill ran down Kido's spin when she slammed the door shut, backing away from it as she slapped a hand over her mouth. She didn't dare to breathe when she tried to pick up the remaining sounds in the now 'silent' apartment. She could barely hear the now slithering and hissing sounds outside. When it just stopped – didn't fade away, just _stopped_ in front of her door, Kido's panicking level sky rocketed.

" _Peek-a-Boo._ " The door creaked open and a bright yellow eye stared back at her. " _I see you._ "

A scream erupted from her as Kido ran away, slamming herself against the window and shattering it as she fell down towards the ground below. Luckily enough, a pile of garbage bags were right below her, allowing her to have a softer landing.

"Gross," she grumbled as she sat back up, freezing on the spot though when she heard a loud crash above her. Looking up, she saw the pair of yellow eyes trained of her, making her stuck in place for a second before she ran for her life.

She only reached the corner of the street before she was caught again, her body trembling when the kishin egg had already appeared right in front of her. All instincts to flee were denied as her body stayed rooted to where she stood. The eyes staring into her soul weren't wavering, nor showed any interest in playing games tonight.

Shoot…she's really was going to di-

"Kido!"

All hold on her broke away when she felt her hand yanked and she was pulled away from danger. The kishin egg didn't even notice the intruder's sneaking up on them, completely flustered at being taken off guard just then. Kido was too, for she didn't even notice her legs were having trouble with keeping up with her saviour yet.

"K-Kano…!?" she finally splutter out as they dashed around the dark street, going from one place to another in a flash. "W-Why are you-"

"You know me. Always the bad boy on my nightly walks," he smirked back at her as they dashed around a corner before he came to a stop. Seeing the coast was clear, and having ran away so far, he decided for a break. "Phew."

A karate chop was delivered to his head.

"Ow!"

"You know this place is dangerous yet you still chased after me all the way out here in the middle of the night!" Kido's loud voice was so loud to the point Kano's ears were ringing. "How much more of an idiot can you get!?"

"Kido! Your voice! Your voice!" Kano dodged another blow. This time a punch at his face. Ouch.

"What was that stupid brain of yours thinking!?" she stabbed her finger at his forehead. "How can you not think of the possible dangers you would have been in at this place and hour! Just for-"

He stopped her words by taking her finger off his head, slowly lowering it as he laced his fingers over her hand. The feeling crept Kido out, automatically ready to hit him again but he already held that down without her noticing earlier.

"Well, isn't it dangerous for _you_ to be living out here?" Kano asked her with a raised eyebrow. "And judging by what happened just then, I was right. And I just saved your life a moment ago, so you should be thanking me."

There was a slight pause, with Kido trying to find the words to retort back. Kano was waiting patiently, smirking even until the greenette opened her mouth to say-

A sudden jolt of fear ran up their bodies. Looking around, Kido and Kano found no one else was here, so why…?

Sensing another soul's presence, Kano looked up. "Watch out!" He pushed his body against Kido, effectively knocking themselves over to the ground as the kishin egg striked the place they just stood on. Rolling away from the attack, Kano looked up from where he was now pinning Kido down. Not only could he sense where the corrupted soul was, but he could also still see. Heck this was like the reason why his eyes were cat-like. The stars and moon were still out in this dark city, so he could still make out what the kishin egg looked like.

"Well shit, he's huge. And ugly."

Kido shoved a hand over his face. Because in this darkness, she could tell he was too close. "Gee, good to know."

Ignoring her being so difficult, he looked to the side when he heard more slithering sounds over there. "We're surrounded."

That didn't sound good. Kido found herself panicking again, her breathing starting to go fast but Kano put a hand over hers. "Kido, calm down!"

"B-But…"

"Listen to me," he whispered within the little time they had left. "We'll be fine. You have to calm yourself. Fear is the worst enemy in this situation."

"Well, excuse me when there's nothing we can do right now but-"

"No! There is another thing to do, but I need you to calm down first."

"What…?" Kido got the idea. "No!"

"Please, Kido! There's no time!"

Without another warning, the snake that was hiding his tail within the darkness this whole time, used it to strike again.

A quick flash of light threw him off for a second, allowing Kano to jump and make his escape with Kido in his hand. The snake looked up, eyes focused as one of his prey landed on top of a nearby wall, balancing perfectly while holding a dagger in his hand. The small blade glinted in the kishin egg's eyes.

"O-Oi…you sure about this?"

Kano twirled Kido in his hand for a moment, trying to hide his worry. But she felt it. "Kano, don't go being a scaredy cat after telling me off!"

He gave a frown. "Rude."

"No time. He's coming!"

At once Kano leapt off the wall, doing a double front flip in the air before keeping up straight to land on his feet. But they weren't safe yet. Now that Kido's soul was with Kano's, she could see better in this darkness and know where they were going to be striked next. Without a word to each other, they fended off the attacks that were coming for them.

"More snakes?" Kano mused once he landed on the ground, looking around at the dozens of snakes sliced up around them. They were tiny compared to the kishin egg and didn't contain any souls, but they were a moderate size to the point they could bite his leg off. Kido stared at them, didn't think she was able to cut them all up like this, but was drawn back into the battle.

"Kano! Coming at you from your left!"

The Meister looked to his side; he barely saw the kishin egg getting ready to whip out his tail again. Kano jumped out of the way, feeling the tip of the tail just touching his body. It sent chills up his spine from the close call.

Landing a feet away from where he was earlier, he let out a small sigh of relief. "Thanks…"

"A-Anytime…" That was close. But what was this feeling? Kido was scared for her life right now and so was Kano, yet how could he…how could _they_ work so well together in this situation? Both of them had no experience in a real fighting scenario, and Kido had horrible fighting experience all together. Right now though, they were against a being that could tear their entire souls apart.

Yet…Kano's agility and eye sight was something, sure, yet it would have been nothing if Kido wasn't here to help. She was able to notice their surroundings and keeping him more alert than before.

This was going well, and Kido thought they might actually make it.

"Oi oi, Kido! I know you're happy we're working together so well, but don't let it go over your head!"

Kido stopped thinking at once, however that didn't stop a blush coming from being caught by someone like Kano. "S-Shut up!" She lead his hand up to knock away an incoming snake. But it was getting harder to fight now that the kishin egg was fighting with his small snake minions. She just hoped they could keep up, because even though she felt great, she still had her doubts.

"Argh!"

"Kano!" A snake was able to wrap its body around his leg and bite into it. Lifting herself up, Kido stabbed right into it and got it off him. But that didn't mean the Meister wasn't hurt at all. His landing was off, landing hard on the ground and knocking the dagger out of his hand in the process. Kido reformed into her human form, wincing a bit from the impact. "O-Oi! Hang in there! Kano!"

The kishin egg loomed over them, making pleased hissing sounds now that his prey couldn't move anymore. Fighting against the pain, Kido crawled over to Kano, protecting him once they were close.

"K-Kido…"

He was hobbled over and clutching where he was bitten, shivering even. Seeing this, Kido just gulped and stood her ground. "No use running now, but I'm not abandoning you."

Glad to hear that, the kishin egg was ready to strike them with the final blow. All his little snakes were out, ready for the feast on two new souls.

They were coming. Kido braced herself for the end with Kano.

…But it never came. The kishin egg was ambushed by professional Meisters and Weapons from DWMA, just arriving from the commotion caused by him. Kido and Kano were stunned as they paramedics came and helped them escape to a safe place for some first aid.

Kido stared back at the kishin egg, wincing at the loud roar he created before he dove into the ground, easily digging his way through it for his own escape. Everyone was yelling and tried to give chase, but it was too late.

He was gone.

~.~.~.~.~

"Ah, good thing the teachers from DWMA got there fast, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"They really saved our butts. But too bad that kishin egg got away. At this rate, it will really become a kishin."

"Yeah."

"He is strong though. It will be scary if he becomes a kishin in the end."

"You at least know that much."

"Yeah," Kano sighed as he rested his head in his arms on the desk for a moment, watching Kido going over their new homework. "But…" he shot back up, yelling in complete displeasure within the prison of their classroom. "We are alive now because we were strong enough to hold ourselves against that strong ass kishin egg! Why are we in detention!?"

Kido chopped his head with her textbook. "You know why! It's because we were out at night in the western district _and_ fought against the kishin egg when we were told not to!"

"But it was for survival," Kano whined as he deflated on the desk again. Huffing, Kido turned away from him and went back to work. Not having this, Kano latched onto her. "Kidoooooooooo…I don't like this! Don't ignore me pleeeeeeeease."

"Go away."

"But we're stuck together anyway…which reminds me," he pulled back; total silence suddenly fell over him. Not liking this spontaneous change of attitude, Kido dared a peek at his direction, only to find Kano grinning in glee.

"We only survived since we worked so well together. So what do you say?" He leaned closer to her, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Be my partner?"

Before Kido could shove his face away, Kano already got up and dodged her attack. And despite the injure on his leg, he danced away before going back to sit beside her on the other side. "C'mon! I know you felt it too when we fought together! How our wavelengths matched and everything and it was like nothing else!"

That caught Kido's attention. "What do you mean?" She thought it was just how they worked well together.

Clicking his tongue in distaste, Kano educated her on what he meant. "Kido, you know the main thing to help Meisters and Weapons work well together is by having their soul wavelength match each other. Trust me, other than not liking their weapon forms, everyone else tried, but not they were not good enough. And seeing how you were wielded by others, you had the same difficulty." His grin became wider. "Therefore, shouldn't we be partners? Since we are a perfect match!"

His words effectively made Kido's face bright red again, and she slammed her workbook against his face. "For the last time, no! I don't want to be your partner! I couldn't even fight properly last night! And even if you think that was good enough, it wasn't to me! Afterall…afterall…"

Kano had gently pushed the book down, his golden cat-like eyes staring into her dark ones when her words faltered. Seeing her so unsure of herself was different from how she was like last night. Putting down her book on the desk, he gently encouraged her.

"Kido, I said it over and over before, but I will say it again now," he took her hands in his, holding them firmly. "No girls can match my soul's wavelength but yours. And I prefer a weapon that suits my fighting style. I don't need a sword or bow and arrows or anything else, I need a small weapon that allows me to move fast and let me strike my enemy in one blow."

"I can't protect you though."

"It will be fine," Kano brushed it off easily. "I'm superfast! You've seen that." Kido made a face from remembering last night. "Okay, the first half of that battle was the only good part, but think about it! We all made it out alive, didn't we? Just work with me and we'll be amazing!"

But Kido wasn't convinced, she was still reluctant to say yes to him. "That and if you be my partner, you can move in with me in the dorm. Partners have to live together after all."

Now that caught her attention "Um…that's…"

Kano waited patiently, but he couldn't hide his anticipation because he knew he got her now.

"Fine. I'll be your Weapon."

The loud cheer echoed around the room as Kano shot up from his seat, his arms up in the air from finally getting what he wanted for so long. Kido cringed at his voice, covering her ears until he knelt over to hug her closely.

"Oh my gosh Kido thank you! You can't believe how long I waited for this!"

"Don't hug me you idiot! Let go of me!"

"But I'm so happy!"

Kido was starting to think she made the biggest mistake ever, but she already agreed, and there was her living in place without her worrying too much on the rent. The dorms were always lax for students who had partners and lived together.

And also, if everything about working together was right then…

…Maybe this could prove she wasn't just a useless dagger after all? And there was someone who wanted to prove that. Like Kano right here, being too enthusiastic over having a partner like her.

All in all, she would just see how this would go. But first she needed to get her stupid clingy Meister off her!

~.~.~.~.~

 **Deceiver: And in the end, Kano loves kissing Kido's dagger form…later her human form in KanoKido Oneshots and Drabbles Chapter 6: Soul Eater AU – Kiss the Dagger :9**

 **Thank you for reading! Special shout out to spoiled princez and trekumy for their reviews. Always makes me smile :)**

 **Have a wonderful day or night and remember:**

 **KanoKido is Love  
KanoKido is Life**


End file.
